


Hide and Peek

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Quickies, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray fight in the middle of town and get in trouble. While hiding from the authorities, a little problem "pops up" on Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I pinched a nerve in my back. I'm on pain killers. This is the bizarre result. I blame Vicodin...and Hiro Mashima for making two sexy male characters._

"Droopy-eyed stripper!"

"Squinty-eyed flame-brain!"

Once again, Natsu and Gray were fighting, but this time it was not in the guild, nor their spot by the river. They were in the middle of a northern town. Erza had not come on this trip, and Lucy had to drive Happy to a veterinarian after the Exceed over-ate on fish and got sick. That left Natsu and Gray on their own...which was never a good idea.

"Why couldn't you go with Happy? He's like your kid or something."

"Happy's not my kid, he's my friend, and I can't drive, idiot."

"Yeah, because you have stupid motion sickness like a toddler."

"All dragon slayers do, you jerk!"

"Can't even drive your own kid to the doctor..."

"I trust Lucy!"

"She's gonna babysit you until you're old and gray."

"I don't need a frigging babysitter, you perverted exhibitionist!"

Natsu swung a flaming punch and hit a shield of ice. Gray hit his fist to his palm, and spikes of ice shot up from the ground, missing Natsu but destroying part of a bakery. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Flames shot out. Gray shielded himself, then realized some pedestrians watching their fight were in danger. He growled as he quickly expanded his shield, and the flames hit off the ice barrier, burned over the top of it, and set a roof on fire.

"Idiot! There are civilians around."

"Oh crap," Natsu realized too late.

They heard the whistle of law enforcement and marching boots racing forward.

"Not good," Gray hissed, blanching as he knew Erza would kill them for getting arrested. "We are in so much trouble."

"Not if they don't catch us. Run!" Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and yanked him down the street. "Excuse us! Make way!" he bellowed to the crowd.

They ran from the approaching soldiers down the town's wide main avenue. Then Gray grabbed Natsu's arm, tugged him, and nodded to an alley. They squeezed through the narrow walls, around old crates and trashcans, splashing through puddles of murky water, until they made it out to the next street.

"Not here, either," Gray realized. They were still easy to spot, so he pulled Natsu across the street. The next alley was even more narrow. Gray finally stopped running, but Natsu tried to push through. He attempted to squeeze past Gray, but a dumpster blocked the path.

"Dammit. Move, Gray."

"Not yet," he whispered, and held his finger to his mouth. He looked down the following street and saw more soldiers down that way. "Right here, by the dumpster. If we're like this, it's too dark and narrow to see us."

Natsu held still. His keen hearing allowed him to hear the whistles, shouts, and stomping shoes. He shallowed his breath and held still. Gray shifted from one foot to the other.

"Quit wiggling," Natsu glared.

"I twisted my ankle," Gray grumbled, shifting his weight again.

"You're hurt?"

"Nah, not bad. Just aches. It'll be fine in an hour."

He adjusted his weight again, and Natsu flinched as Gray's pants rubbed against him.

"I said stop it. You are way the hell too close to me, frost-breath."

"And your body is burning up, furnace-face. You're seriously hot."

Natsu gulped at hearing Gray say that.

Gray growled and leaned his head back against the brick wall of the alley. That pressed his groin out even further.

Natsu mumbled. "Doin' that on purpose."

"Huh?" Gray asked.

"Nothing!"

"This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault! You bastard," growled Natsu. "You're the one who destroyed that bakery."

"You almost hit people!"

" _Why the hell are you erect?_ " Natsu suddenly shrieked.

Gray jolted, confused for a moment at the odd shout, then he looked down. "Oh God," he moaned. "Not at a time like this. Ignore it."

"Like hell I can ignore it when you're digging into my thigh." Natsu looked away and fought the instinct to blush. "Let's go," he mumbled.

"We can't. They're still looking for us. You really stand out, you know. Stupid pinkie."

"Oh, like a man walking around half naked _doesn't_ stand out?"

"At least I..."

Gray went silent, and Natsu stiffened as a group of soldiers marched right past their alley. Gray shifted again, wincing at the pain in his ankle, and Natsu was reminded of the erection poking at him.

"This is messed up," Gray moaned. "I seriously have to piss."

"Oh, hell no! You're not pissing on me, jerkass."

"Idiot! I can't piss while erect, but I am seriously ready to burst and it hurts. Goddammit! Don't watch."

Of course, being warned not to, Natsu simply had to look. Gray unzipped his pants and pulled out a fully erect penis. Natsu gasped and looked away. He had seen Gray naked lots of times, but never like that.

"Pain in the ass," Gray grumbled.

Natsu felt rhythmic pulses and looked back down again to see Gray's hand stroking himself fast and hard.

"What the...? Sheesh, I knew you were an exhibitionist but _this..._ "

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up," Gray snapped. "We will never speak of this again. Shit, come on, shoot off so I can pee already."

Natsu looked away, and he knew his face was completely red. The fast and steady rhythm from Gray's hand was affecting himself as well. "You're tense," he mumbled. "That's why it's not working."

"Of course I'm tense. We're wanted by the authorities, we're stuck in this alley, I have a hard-on around _you_ of all people, and I really have to piss. If I just had to pee, I'd do it and we'd ignore it, but...dammit, this is embarrassing as hell. Don't look!"

"Gray," Natsu said softly, and his hand went down to the ice mage's gripping fingers. "You're choking it. You'll never come that way. You need to do it softer. I'm not gonna peek. Just think of something...erotic."

He heard Gray take a deep breath, but it came out in a growl. "I can't. Dammit, my bladder is killing me and this hard-on is beginning to seriously hurt. I've never been able to...you know...on my own. Not easily, anyway."

"That's because your hands are ice cold."

"Probably," Gray muttered petulantly.

Natsu kept his eyes focused on the far end of the alley. "Never speak of this," he mumbled. Then, cringing, he grabbed Gray's arousal.

Gray looked over in shock and horror. "What...?"

"I can see you're suffering. Seriously, _never_ speak of this. _Ever!_ If you can't get off on your own... I'm not doing this sexually. This is medicinal, or whatever. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone cute."

"Oh hell," Gray grumbled, but he did close his eyes. "I'm gonna pretend you're Lucy."

"Whatever," Natsu muttered, glaring slightly.

"What are you gonna pretend?"

"I'm hard as a rock now too, but I can deal with it later. I'll pretend I'm just wanking myself."

Gray felt the first few strokes. He moaned briefly at the feel of the burning hot hands, then choked it off in mortification.

"It's fine," Natsu sighed. "Moan if you gotta. Just come soon."

Gray still tried to keep quiet, yet his breathing got faster and deeper. Natsu flinched as his own erection protested that he was touching the wrong organ. He kept his fingers loose, stroking firmly but fully, the way he liked to touch himself. Natsu began to sweat as his own arousal throbbed.

"You're just as bad off," Gray realized.

"Close your eyes, fantasize, and shut the hell up," Natsu sneered.

"Talk to me."

Natsu jolted and looked over in shock.

"You want me to come fast? Talk to me. Dirty. It does the trick."

"I..." Natsu swallowed hard. "I don't know how."

"Just say whatever. Lie, tell me I feel good, I don't care, just...just talk to me."

"Oh God..." Natsu gulped, but he closed his eyes. "You're...sexy. You smell good," he whispered. "It's so...musky."

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

"I've never talked dirty to someone, okay?" Natsu snapped. He tried to think of something, anything, and how to make it sound perverted. "I can smell the sweat all over your body. I can smell your hormones, how aroused they are. Smelling you like this...makes me hot."

"Ah!" Gray groaned, and Natsu saw his face tense up. "Yeah, like that. Talk like that."

"You're making me aroused, Gray," Natsu continued, watching the contorting face carefully now. "The way you squirm, your moaning voice, your mouth as you lick your lips, how hard you feel in my hand. You're so hard right now. So big. So hot."

"Oh shit," he hissed as his hips thrust more into that stroking hand. "More."

Natsu peeked down at the cock he was rubbing. "You're dripping all over me. You're leaking so much. It feels...so good on my hand. Dripping like ice cream in summer. Makes me wanna lick it up."

"Yesss..." Gray hissed, clenching his fists.

Natsu leaned into Gray's ear and whispered seductively. "I wanna touch you more, feel your dripping cock, lick it up, taste you, listen to you moaning, and taste your cum. I wanna feel it sliding down my throat, thrusting into my mouth while my fingers work your ass. I really want you, desperately. I wanna fuck you so hard, you'll hurt for a week. I want you to bang me until I beg you to stop. I want to molest you, violate you, pin you down, make you scream..."

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" Gray shouted, and he shot off, painting the alley wall across from him dripping pale white.

Natsu let go instantly, yanked his zipper down, and stroked himself with burning need. He could not deny his own body any longer. Furiously, he eased the ache with his fingers, and he knew this was going to be quick. Before Gray could even recover, Natsu grunted and came on the other wall, leaning his head on his arm, partly still resting against Gray's body.

Then, Natsu heard the tinkling of liquid and smelled the strong reek of urine. He smiled a little as he heard Gray moan in relief. When it was over, both were panting hard.

"Damn," Gray finally said. "That was mortifying."

"It wasn't that bad," Natsu said, trying to shrug off the whole embarrassing experience. "Did you get piss on my shoes?"

Gray looked down. "You might want to step to the side. It's heading your way."

He moved and zipped himself up as he went. Gray also adjusted his pants. He slowly looked up to Natsu, saw those narrow eyes on him, and quickly looked away.

"You're gonna blackmail me with this some day, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Natsu smirked mischievously. "Do you usually fantasize over Lucy?"

Gray gave a noncommittal shrug. "Different people. Who did you pretend I was...you know, when you were saying all that kinky stuff?"

Natsu gave a blithe shrug and smiled slyly at him. "You!"

Then Natsu walked out of the alley, leaving Gray standing there, awestruck and blushing.


	2. Did You See The First Chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wrote this purely for fanfiction.net, because their email server went down the day I posted this story, and no one got the alert. So 2 days later, I posted a "fake chapter." The thing is...everyone loved this fake chapter. So, here it is. I **might** be persuaded for a 3rd...maybe._

Gray looked over Natsu's shoulder. "What are you doing, squinty-eyes?"

"Nothing much," the dragon slayer muttered as he stared at a laptop screen. "Something got messed up online. A story that was supposed to be sent out was stopped because of an attack."

Gray's eyes lit up. "An attack? Where?"

"Not that sort of attack, idiot! Online. All email was stopped, and this story didn't reach all the readers."

Gray hummed as he squinted at the screen. "Is that one of Lucy's stories?"

"No, her friend Rhov wrote it, but Lucy wanted to read it as soon as it was up. She should have gotten an email alert two days ago, but she didn't. I'm trying to figure out how to let Lucy and the other readers know this was posted."

"I see..." Gray mumbled, not getting it at all. "What sort of story?"

He looked over and read just a few lines.

* * *

_"You're making me aroused, Gray," Natsu continued, watching the contorting face carefully now. "The way you squirm, your moaning voice, your mouth as you lick your lips, how hard you feel in my hand. You're so hard right now. So big. So hot."_

* * *

"W-What the hell?" Gray blanched as he felt blood rush southward. "Is this a story about...about _us_?"

"Seems so," Natsu said nonchalantly, tapping a few buttons on the laptop. "Lucy and Erza were looking forward to it. Erza's on a rampage that she didn't get the email. She can be really scary," he mumbled with a shiver.

"Delete it!" Gray demanded, shouting so loudly that half the guild looked over, expecting yet another fight between the two rivals. "This is about..." His voice dropped. "...about _that time_ in the alley. I'm serious, Natsu. Delete it _now!_ "

"Nope," Natsu smirked, and his eyes beamed up at Gray. "Yesterday, you told Erza that I was the one who knocked over her strawberry cake. She beat the crap out of me. This is payback."

Gray's fists tightened. "You bastard! This is way beyond a low blow. Delete it."

"Too late. With any luck, the email has already been sent out. Half of Magnolia will be reading it tonight." Natsu smirked slyly. "They'll all know you _got off_ to me talking dirty to you."

Gray gritted his teeth in rage. "You'll be humiliated too, you know. So what's your goal in all this?"

"Easy." Natsu leaned up close into his face. "Let's give them something to talk about."

Gray's face went blank, and his eyes blinked in surprise. Natsu took that opportunity to lean forward and give Gray a kiss in front of the whole guild. Mirajane tittered, Gajeel spit out his drink, Juvia looked traumatized, Lucy was taking fast notes for her novel, Wendy covered her eyes, and Elfman declared "Manly!" Then Natsu leaned up with a satisfied smile. Gray blushed and looked away in humiliation.

"You...you didn't tell Rhov about what happened later that night, did you?"

Natsu merely chuckled. "Who knows...?"

**End**


End file.
